


SAPPHIRE

by qawv



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qawv/pseuds/qawv
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	SAPPHIRE

//金旼祉第一人称

//金旼祉 x 金裕贤

如果不是前一天下班忙里偷闲去店里修了眼镜，我一定无法在早上认出她。

我挑了张挨着落地窗的桌子，把买来热到烫手的早餐堆在上面，撕开给咖啡用的糖袋和植脂末小盒子。往常，我会只用一袋的糖，但今天很不寻常地觉得不够甜，便起身准备去柜台再要一袋，我就是在此时看见她的。在我按着便利店餐柜，正要转身去往收银台的那一刻，我看见她甩着一头灰中带绿的长发，左右躲闪着早高峰的行人，从我面前、从便利店的门外走远了。

也顾不上迟到甚至可能被记旷工，我立刻拿上包追了上去。没想到一直跑到街尾也没找见她，我喘着粗气，把夹克脱下来搭在肩膀上。掏出手机，找到这半年从来没打通的号码，想了想又把手机放了回去。

环望铁丝网隔开的高速公路，私家车慢吞吞地一辆跟着一辆，太阳刚升到遥远之外大厦楼顶的位置，空气还没热起来。瞄了下手表，仍有时间，我可以回便利店取走我的早餐，一步步踱到我的窄小隔间里，然后再去纠结其他的事。

走到便利店旁边的酒店时，我下意识就往一旁的停车场看了一眼。占地不大的停车场紧挨着马路，是我第一次见到她的地方。想及此，最令人感触的事竟然是过了这么久，我还没有走出来。总是固执地抓住一件事不放，拘束在同一片泥沼。

这结论也过于草率了点。之前金裕贤听了我的话，给了这样一句回复。就算是从地球的一端飞到另一端，甚至我们人类到太空去生存，可能也依旧活在同一片泥沼。我拄着脸看她那双浮了一层晨雾一般迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛，瞳孔如同沉睡的黑色曜石，用那幽暗的光芒不声不响地紧紧攫着我。

那怎么办呢，我问她。

为什么一定会是沼泽，也可以是森林，是天空，是安静的湖泊。她把两只手掌握在一起，侧过脸看我，视线却没聚在我身上的任何一点。拥有安安稳稳的生活，是件惬意的事。

的确，现在想来待在一起的日子更多都是像这样，我无法赞同她，她也不会理解我。但那样的日子是快乐的。

我们从一个酒吧门面走到另一个，看见哪个长得顺眼就进去听乐队唱几首老情歌。只去有乐队的，放卡带或者光盘的则看都不会看上一眼。她坐在我身边，点一杯也不算烈的酒，没喝上几口却醉了，头就枕到我肩角上。有时候遇到我熟悉的曲子，我会给她也唱上一段。

“过时。”她眯着眼睛，开玩笑似的捶两下我的胳膊。我想要辩解，她就把指节压在我嘴唇上，叫我不要说话。

越过她的头顶张望一番，看到没有人注意这个方向，我便移开她的手，把她拉得近一点，她见状低头笑笑，然后轻快地吻上我的下唇。

因为并不是想见就能见到她，金裕贤很少主动告知我她的行踪，有时候则完全是看她的心情，此刻还可以互相依偎，但也许第二天就会消失不见。因此我便总是在能见面的日子里希冀着离她更近一点，她也基本不会拒绝我。

只有一次，也是我最后一次和她见面，我在她背对着我的时候偷偷凑近了，她一转身直愣愣地看着近在咫尺的我的脸，顿时热气腾上了脸颊，皱着眉不声不响地换了个座。我只觉得好笑，连碰都没有碰上，可是她却很认真，直到出门往地铁站走也没有跟我说一句话。

我走在她前面，很久也不见她跟上来，回头看见她正与我隔着几米远。她发现我停下来先是一愣，然后怔怔地低下头站住了，身子晃晃悠悠地，下一秒就会倒在地上睡着一样。走过去扶她也被推开了，我感到心里很窝火，又不敢表现出来，只好吁了口气。

直勾勾地盯了我几秒，她问我，“你明天要工作？”

“明天是周末。”我摊摊手。

“哦，也对。忘记了。”她摸摸鼻梁，“那我去你家。”也不像是在征求同意，只是宣告一个事实一般，说了这话的金裕贤头也不回地走远了。

因为时不时会在我住在公司的时候跑来我家休息，她比我更熟悉我三十平的小公寓。但即使如此，日用品的位置、衣柜里衣服的款式全都是我的标准，仿佛没有一丝她在这里生活过的气息。一个隐匿形迹的寄居者，一个随时都会从我生活中消失的人。

我知道她是有意这样做的，因为不是这里的主人，因为不能完全依附于我，于是精心擦除每一分痕迹，像一个规规矩矩的住客一样。对我而言，我很理解厌恶被捆绑，厌恶生搬硬套上归属感，但她却对我说，不是这样。

烧好一壶开水，我倒出来一杯拿到卧室里，本来想放在床头柜上，却看到台灯旁边是从来没见过的笔记本，看起来是她自学外语的资料集。总算还是被我寻觅到行踪了吧。有时我想，应该悄悄把这些不时唐突显现的她的东西藏起来，如果有一天她不再回来了，回忆至少还有依托。

她接过我手里的水喝净了，脸上是酒劲还没散去的红晕，眼神仍旧暧昧不清的。这倒让我想起最初在同事的聚会上第一次和她说话的情景。很奇怪，她明明就在我眼前，我却总在想以前的事。

当时也许是我盯着她看了太久，她有些不好意思地笑了，她问我是在哪里见过吗，觉得我很眼熟。我几乎脱口而出，在进酒店之前我已经看了你好久了。她一个人站在罗马式的廊柱旁边，穿着白色的T恤和短裤，活像一个初次外出度假的大学生，跟周围的背景格格不入的。要到很久以后我才能知道，这当真是我注视她最久的时候了。 与她可以心无旁骛地表达喜恶不一样，我并不擅长把这些信号以容易令人理解的方式表示出来，以至于有时候连自己都无法第一时间体察到自己的心情，就像现在一样。

“度假？听起来是挺适合我做的事。”她低下头笑了，眼中的几分意外和似乎是艳羡的东西杂糅在了一起。

天气太热了，开着空调也不足够。我忍不住一遍遍抹自己满是汗的额头，跟她有一搭没一搭闲扯着。

“没想到，”她抿了一口面前的啤酒，“你竟然是搞艺术的。”

“虽然不知道你想的是什么样，但一定完全不是你想的那样。”我连忙摆摆手，捶了两下怀里的夹克，然后意识到自己有点太紧张了，悄悄捋了下前胸。“你呢？”我问她。

她先是低头沉思了一会儿，像是一时找不到确切答案，过了半晌才回答，“做家政吧。”

“真的吗？比如？”

大厅里流动着的背景音乐，不知为什么总让人联想到与此时截然相反的冬季里清晨乳白色的冰块。我的汗从冰块表面淌下来，径直滴在刚刚苏醒还湿乎乎的软土里。我可能有些醉了，我想。

就在这时，她突然回问道，“遛狗算吗？”

我有点哭笑不得，感觉她在跟我开玩笑，咬着嘴唇忍住没笑太大声，“怎么做和我一样的事啊。好巧。”

翻出Cherry的照片给她看了。她一边夸着好可爱，一边抬起手，即将触到我显示屏时却突然说了句抱歉又把手撤开了。

“在身边吗？”

我告诉她，最近Cherry被接回老家了，只有假期才可以看到。

“嗯，也就是说想见还是能见到的对吧？挺好的。”

“差不多。”我察觉她话里有话，于是问道，“难道你不是吗？”

她叼了一只油汪汪的薯饼，用食指顶着一端塞进嘴里去。“怎么说呢，运气好的话随时都能见，不好的话哪顾得到这种事，睡觉都没地方呢，比如现在。”

瞧着我讶异的表情，她抬手在我眼前晃了晃，“我从来没说是我自己的啊，是帮雇主养的。”她从大衣内衬里掏出来一沓名片，摸来最上面那一张给我，我低头看了一眼，念了一遍她的名字，她爽朗地应下了。年轻的证件照下面写着附近一家连锁服务公司的名字和地址。

还没等我再开口，手里的名片就被她夺回去了。“不要把我当成拉客户的人。”她打着趣，把名片又塞回衣服口袋里。

感觉你看起来比我还小，我说，这么早就出来工作，很辛苦吧？她低头搅了两下碟子里没动几口的蔬菜沙拉，叉子柄抵着下巴，缓缓地说，早就习惯了。

“不会因此瞧不起我吧？毕竟没读过多少书。”

怎么可能？我连忙摆手，生怕她误会什么。她把挡眼睛的头发别到耳朵后面，还是嫌碍事又给随意扎起来了。舀着玉米粒，抬起头瞥到我一眼，便抿着嘴眼睛眯起来腼腆地笑一下。

她的确看起来很年轻。虽然也经常有人这样评价我，但我自以为自己怎么都还是有些预备社会人的影子的。可那时候的金裕贤，看起来真就是一副涉世未深的懵懂样子。怎么也无法把她与服务公司常跑外务的员工联系在一起，与其说是长得年轻，不如说完全见不到世故的刻痕，以至于想要照顾她、保护她甚至命令她的心情也是一同而至。明明是一种错觉，却想要在这种心情上得到回应，即使明白自己没有要她遵循任何要求的权利。

不出一个月，我给公寓里的小客厅置办了一件折叠沙发，给她打电话说可以住进来。她在通话里轻轻笑着问我怎么可以住很久，是Cherry回来了？不等我回复又立刻说道，很快就会来的，却在一周后才出现在我家门口，一同带来的只有一个单肩包，几件衣服。焦急等待之后的神经质和自作多情的自我责备混在一起，让我在打开门看见她的时候愣了好久，一句欢迎的话也没讲出来，就只俯下身接过了她手里的背包。

“只有这么点东西吗？”我拍拍她的背包问道。这已经不是我们第一次在我家见面，她也肯定明白，我不是只要她睡沙发。

“就这些。”她说。

我坐在沙发上捏着下巴，问她是不是因为最近工作很忙。我的语气不太痛快，一定被她听出来了，但即使没有，也不妨碍她一面把自己的事藏得彻彻底底，一面说话做事丝毫不拖泥带水。

她没有回话，揽过我的脖颈，把我的脑袋贴在她的小腹上。脸一触碰到她的衬衣，我就感到胸腔中立刻紧绷起来，像有一股来源不明的暖流在胡乱地推挤着我。我抓住她的袖口，心里止不住地焦躁，却被她衬衣上薰衣草的清新香气安慰住了。手把着她的腰侧，在肋骨上停留几秒，她太瘦了，锻炼又得当，肌肉比同龄的女孩子要结实得多。见我不放手，她摸两下我的头顶，帮我把前额的头发捋平了，弯下腰捧起我的脸，在前额点上一吻。

被奇怪的欲望簇拥着，我拽上她衬衣的下摆，却被她一把将手按住了。金裕贤捏着我的下巴，三个指尖用力顶着直把我的脸抬到和她对视，然后俯下身压近到同我鼻尖相抵，双唇轻轻贴在我的上面又移开。我觑上她漆黑的瞳孔，看见她眼角悠然又慵懒的笑意，她脖颈流畅的线条，锁骨上鲜明的凹陷，进而是肩颈相接的皮肤上钴蓝色的玫瑰纹身。

她随意拨拉几下垂在肩膀上的头发，胳膊搂上我的脖颈然后坐在我腿上，肩膀耷拉着歪着脑袋看我。

我抿起嘴笑笑，视线还是无法从花瓣上移开。总有什么很熟悉的东西让我不禁去想完全不该现在想的事情。她似乎是觉察到了，抬手捂上我的眼睛。失去视觉的一瞬间，轻柔的吻像傍晚缓缓流淌的汐水一般，开始一波波撩动我的双唇。她按上我的胸口，由里向外地轻轻挤压着，把方才还徘徊在我心中的愠气也一并揉碎了。手掌有意无意地贴着我的衬衫撩拨，我把头枕在低矮的靠背上，整个人几乎仰在了沙发里，渐渐发现自己在大口喘气，热不知何时早就烧到了脸颊上。她看着我一点点陷下去便把手撤走了，我赶紧握上她的手腕，放在了我自己的胸口上。金裕贤移开手揉揉我的脸颊，伏在我身上，脸贴着我的耳朵咬上耳垂。

“姐姐啊。”甜甜腻腻的她的嗓音，好像融化在盛夏午后的奶糖。

我眯起眼睛，蓝色的花瓣若隐若现地摇晃在眼前，茎叶横冲直撞、 延伸纵横，缠结住了我。

下意识地深呼吸之后，我轻轻应了一声，“嗯。”

“姐姐自己脱给我看吧。”在我耳边，她如是低语道。

安稳的日子没有度过几天。不到半个月之后她再次消失了。本来我应该对此习惯，因为此前对于她我就可能随时都联系不上人。有时候她会用公司临时来活计这样的理由搪塞过去，之后干脆连借口都懒得找，直接招呼也不打就人间蒸发。

我从阳台取下她晒干净的衣服，熟悉的薰衣草香味，来自她除了简单的换洗衣物以外唯一带到我家的香水。我还记得自己当时盯着那精雕细琢的玻璃瓶子看了好久，没想到她竟然还会对俱乐部香有研究，她仰着稚嫩的脸，天真无邪地望着我，我一下又愧疚起来，责备自己怎么总在给她打标签。她完全可以对任何事情感兴趣，连我也是那兴趣的一部分。

我把她的衬衫贴在鼻尖上用力地嗅着，仿佛由此就能与她贴近一般，直到无法多吸进一丝空气为止。我想起她曾经对我说过的话，羡慕我所厌弃的安稳、一成不变，可她为什么总是在漂泊呢？

脸上被人轻轻拍了两下，回过神来，我发现她正趴在我旁边，一只手抬着下巴张望着我，眼睛里亮晶晶的，嘴角还带着笑。等她收拾家务的时间里我想着以前的事一不小心睡着了。见我醒来，她伸手把床头灯按灭，四周，彻底的漆黑降落下来，我闭上眼睛，等着她像往常一样躺在我身边，等上好久却没有一点反应，只能捕捉到耳边她沉稳的呼吸声以及不时拍打窗户的凛冽的风的低吼。我突然意识到，已经是冬天了。

我顿时感到一阵心慌，翻过身坐了起来，后背压上床头冰冷的木板，凹凸不平的花纹硌得人生疼，也顾不上那么多，我伸出手一阵胡乱摸索，终于在最后一次尽力探身的时候揽到了她的胳膊。

我把她抱在怀里，一遍遍捋着她的头发。方才她让黑暗降临，她也在我眼前顷刻间销声匿迹，我感到自己那蕴藏在内心深处的热情重新被难以言喻的紧张感扼制着，痛苦得无法自由呼吸，就像我和她之间的联系再度被她硬生生剪断了，每次每次都是如此。

“对不起。”她把头靠在我肩膀上道着歉，语气却清淡得像在评论一家偶然发现的零售商店一样，她只是偶然路过这里，任意驻足片刻，转眼就会云淡风轻地离开了。

“姐姐，”她抚摸着我的脸颊，低头吻在我的眉心，“旼祉姐姐。”

她的指尖顺着我的脖颈向下缓缓滑行，轻巧地掠过胸口按在小腹上。我叹了口气垂下头，右手伸进她柔顺的发丝里去，拇指点在她的太阳穴上，按摩那上面细细软软的发根。她轻哼几声，脸偏过来蹭蹭我的掌心，又顺势用齿面压住我的手腕。我屏住呼吸，睁开眼睛很久也无法适应凝重的黑夜。像是什么都没有察觉一般，她一丝不苟地吻过我的手臂和锁骨，在舌尖触及前胸的一刻，徘徊在小腹的掌心悄悄下移了，仿佛知晓自己拥有长久停留在这里的权利，指尖不紧不慢地探进那里面去。

她把闲下来的手按住我的背脊，以极小的力道不停摩挲着。我仰起脖子润了润喉咙，好让不经意溜出嘴边的颤抖的叹息声不至于太支离破碎，一点点地将她纳入到更深的位置。

“姐姐啊，答应我。”她咬着我的胸脯，话语零零落落的，“不可以离开我，知道吗？”

我挣扎着，在思绪被渐次加深的热浪拥散之前挤出了一声微弱的回应。意识里，有几束来源不一的火光漾着热气，紧随其后，悄悄聚拢而来，无声地闪烁着。

我被由内而外点亮了。

视线从停车场移开，我晃晃脑袋瞄了一眼手表，才知道自己竟然在原地耽搁了好长时间。这下再不动身去上班真的会迟到了。我把夹克重新穿上，正准备继续往公司走，突然有一个声音从我身后叫住我，听起来气喘吁吁的。我回过头看见同组的同事以一种格外奇特的跑步姿势冲了过来。

“你在这里磨蹭什么？叫了好多声也不见你理我。”她跑近了，抬手就瞄准我的脸，我忍不住撇撇嘴，把她伸向我的胳膊拍开了。

“我说，”我看着她跑来的方向，怀抱单纯的好奇心，外加一丝微弱的期待问道，“来的路上，你有没有看见金裕贤？”可她却没有给我两种答案中的任何一个。

皱着眉，她迷茫地问我，“那是谁啊？”

我听了这回答，咬着嘴唇，一时说不出话来，只好转过身装作若无其事地跟着她走，“就是之前，你在这家酒店请客的那次，坐我旁边的女孩子啊。”

“啊，是她。记不太清她叫什么了。”同事一边加快了步伐，可似乎还在思考着，过了一会儿她突然补了一句，“为什么我会在这里碰见她？”

因为她也在这附近工作的。我把我的理由一五一十说了。同事摸着下巴，用一副听到了什么胡言乱语一般的表情打量着我，还不忘拽着我的胳膊催我快一点。

“怎么可能，她还是学生啊，是我大学的后辈介绍给我的。”她说着，一边风风火火地向前跑起来，一面从包里取出一沓码得整整齐齐的名片挑出了一张给我，我接过来，发现背面用蓝色的字体烫着市里有名的高校名字，翻转过来，金裕贤的照片印在上面，穿的是和她给我看过的证件照上完全不同的体面制服。那旁边，本来该工工整整写有名字的位置，被用白色的笔划了个干净，明显重新印过的字体在原位规规矩矩地拼凑出了几个英文字母。我捏着名片的一角，磕磕绊绊地把那个陌生的单词念了出来。

“SAPPHIRE。”

-Fin-


End file.
